The invention relates to a bolt lock, especially for control-cabinet doors or similar doors or flaps, and comprises a flat-bar bolt that is mounted to move parallel to the edge of the door, preferably within the arc of swing of the door, the flat-bar bolt having disposed thereon at least one locking section, the lock further comprising a bolt holder mounted on the door frame to receive and hold the locking section, and also comprising an actuating means for the longitudinal displacement of the flat-bar bolt between an unlocked and a locked position.
A bolt lock of this general type is described in EP 0 261 268 B1, where the bar, which is made of flat strip material, is guided between the legs of an otherwise U-shaped bolt holder that is mounted on the door frame via its U-profile crosspiece, with both sides of the bar carrying respectively projecting locking pins; the U-legs of the bolt holder have portions that open in one of the axial directions of the bar and in which the locking pins carried by the bar engage during longitudinal displacement of the bar, so that the bar is appropriately locked in the bolt holder.
This known configuration has the drawback that the bar with the locking pins and the bolt holder with the associated cutout sections must be precisely aligned with one another in order to ensure that when the bar is displaced longitudinally, the locking pins engage in the cutout sections of the bolt holder without getting stuck. During transport and set up, especially of sheet metal cabinets, warping of the parts of the sheet metal cabinet and of the door frame as a carrier for the bolt holder and of the door arrangement as carrier for the flat-bar bolt can occur, so that the necessary precision of fit of the positions of the components relative to one another is no longer ensured.